GrUvia: Catch Me If I Fall
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: juvia is sick of being ignored and heartbroken by Gray-Sama. She moves to Crocus, to live a new life. But..what if something...bad..happens? Will Gray catch her if she falls, or will her prince-charming never arrive? GrUvia One-Shot! Or maybe 2-shot!


**Summary: Gray has continued ignoring Juvia, and Juvia is so heartbroken, she moves away. In the next town over, something...bad happens, will Gray be there to catch her when she falls? Or will her 'prince' never arrive? One/Two-Shot! Request/Idea for Gruvia one-shot from RandomGirlFandom**

 **Hi RandomGirlFandom, I'm glad you liked it! :) Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Juvia's POV:**

Aww Gray-Sama! He has been ignoring Juvia forever! Ugh! Juvia is so heartbroken, she can't stand seeing him anymore! Juvia knows what she must do! She will move far far away, and live a new life! Juvia is so sorry Fairy Tail, but Juvia must depart. Juvia will head for Crocus! Juvia sighed. Juvia is leaving and that is FINAL! Juvia will notify them of my departure, and Juvia will allow one person to know of it first. Love-Rival. As Juvia is so heartbroken, she hopes Love-Rival and Gray-Sama will live a happy life together.

 **Lucy POV**

I was at my house cleaning up, and trying to get rid of the horrid smell of Natsu and Happy working out. Baka! ergh! Someone knocked on my door. Juvia stood at the door bearing a letter. "Juvia came to tell only you. Juvia has been neglected and ignored by Gray-Sama. Juvia is moving to Crocus, and she wanted Love-Rival Lucy-San to know. Juvia will miss you!" "I will miss you too! Please visit us!" I sobbed and hugged her. She handed me the letter, and said,"Juvia bids farewell, Lucy-San!" I waved sadly at her, and opened the letter once I closed the door.

It read:

 _Dear Lucy-San/Love Rival,_

 _Juvia will dearly miss you. Please don't notify the guild until tomorrow. Juvia don't want people trying to stop her right now. Juvia knows it is selfish for her to leave and such, and she already removed her guild mark. Please tell ALL of Fairy Tail including yourself, that you were the best nakama Juvia ever and will have. She'll be sure to visit soon, visit everyone except Gray. Maybe Juvia shall give Lyon-San a chance. Juvia really doesn't know. Please read this next part to the guild tomorrow:_

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _Juvia misses you all. Juvia moved to Crocus. Why? Juvia is so tired from being ignored and heartbroken, from one particular ice-mage. Gray, Gray-Sama. Juvia will visit, and perhaps Juvia shall give Lyon-San a chance. Juvia is so sorry for being selfish. But...she really must leave._

 _By the time you are hearing this, Juvia is already living a new life._

-Juvia

 _And please give this next letter, behind this one, to Gray. Thanks so much Lucy, Juvia will never forget our adventures.-Juvia_

I was at tears, almost sobbing. I was so mad at Gray, I slapped him at the guild hall, grabbed Natsu's arm and left. (A/N: So there might be some NaLu in here! Just a scene or two! Sorry I couldn't resist!) I dragged Natsu to my house. Once we were inside, I dropped my jacket on the couch. Natsu sensed I was MAAAADDDD! **If you want to not read NaLu makeout, skip to the next non-underlined part!** Taking this chance, he pinned me against the wall, and kissed me passionately, and I could feel his warmth, I gasped as he smirked. He put his tongue in my mouth, as our tongues had a war. We finally pulled apart. Natsu chuckled at me. I blushed. Natsu and I had been dating for five months, so it is strange why Juvia still calls me a Love-Rival... Then Natsu swooped me up, and carried me up to our bed. He pushed me on the bed and we started making out again.. And one thing led to another..and well yeah.. (No not our first time having...)

The next day i stormed into the guild, and a shoved a letter in Gray's face. Then I stomped on stage, and turned up the speaker volumes. I read Juvia's letter to the guild, and everyone was crying.. Well except one guy.. Gray. He was staring deep into space. WTH. Then he sprinted out of the guild at a speed I've never seen.


End file.
